


The Jasmine Dragon

by bearylovely



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearylovely/pseuds/bearylovely
Summary: Zuko bit off more than he can handle by adopting three fire nation children at random. It’s been three years, and Zuko’s main point of frustration is the eldest child, Jasmine, who is now in her mid teens. The angst and frustration have begun to remind Zuko too much of this late sister. Killing two birds with one stone, he sends Jasmine out on a peace-tour since it’s now been fifthteen years since the end of the war. He hopes that his unruly teenager might learn a thing or two while following close to the same path he had in his youth.During her time in the south pole, Jasmine grows especially fond of the chief, learning some of her most valuable lessons from him. She speaks highly of him to Zuko upon her return. Eager to please his now much more well-mannered child, Zuko brings on Sokka as an ambassador to the fire nation. Slowly, the rest of the children take to Sokka as a second father figure. Forced to spend more time with Sokka due to the children, Zuko soon takes to him just as easily.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	The Jasmine Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying it is in no way meant to be a self-insert, the idea just came to me and I had to write it all out, so there may be a little self-insertion but please bear with me on this one. Also it is very canon divergent (from LOK and comics). 
> 
> I will add more tags as I go, also this is VERY slow burn and angst driven. It's about self-discovery, and then about the boys towards the final chapters.

Jasmine woke up sweaty and uncomfortable in the bowels of a large naval ship. They had been traveling for six weeks, making rounds in parts of the earth and fire nation by sea. It was nothing if not a rocky start. Firstly, Jasmine was not good at public speaking. She much preferred talking one-on-one to the people. Her speech skills were amature to non-existent. Secondly, she was not a prominent royal. Perhaps if she were born of the royal line it would be different, but the people were indifferent to the adopted child of the fire lord.  
Her next stop would take over a week of travel, for about a day and a half in the city. She was to have meetings with ambassadors and an important addition to her schedule was tea with her great uncle. This was something added late into the planning of her trip, but her father had insisted that it was necessary. She hadn’t even met her great uncle yet, he didn’t attend any of the festivities at the palace. She groaned and turned over to throw away the covers to her bed.  
Her robe was small and well overdue for a replacement. It was hard to part with it though, she happened to not mind the holes growing deep within the pockets and strings fraying off towards the end of the sleeves. It gave character to an otherwise pristine closet. She threw it on over her thin pajamas, sitting on the edge of her bed for a moment. There was a knock at the door.  
Zuko was nothing if not careful. With his connections to the Kyoshi warriors, he had somehow convinced them to act as her guards on her voyage. It was only the two of them, but it felt like a small army. Jasmine found her makeup excessive and hesitance unnecessary. 

“Hello?” She called towards the door, which slowly crept open. 

The painted face of Ty Lee stared back at her from behind the door. She was much changed from her younger self, a much more stout and proper looking. Jasmine wouldn’t have recognized her without the makeup, in fact it was hard enough to tell any of them apart with it.

“Breakfast is getting cold” she smiled softly, pulling back from the door. 

“I’ll be down soon” 

The door sat open for ten more minutes. Travel was something Jasmine hadn’t ever dreamed of. Growing up an orphan meant not letting herself imagine the things she could never have. Things had changed, and now she was at the opposite end of the spectrum. Now she had everything she could imagine, and yet, she had imagined nothing.  
She made her way down the large metal corridors, running her hand along the cold exterior. If she could bend, maybe she wouldn’t be so cold. After Ba Sing Se, they would be at the south pole for a week. That was longer than any other stop, mostly because of the refueling and travel time. Due to it’s distance, Zuko had insisted that Jasmine spend as much time as possible there, as she may not be able to visit again soon. She loathed having to sleep somewhere colder than where they were previously, and Ty Lee’s chipper attitude wasn’t making things any better.  
She took her seat opposite of the warrior, who was sipping a cup of tea. A small bowl of some sort of stew was sat in front of her, but she grabbed for a cup of tea as well. The ship’s food had been palpable but slowly worsening. A part of her felt sorry for her younger father, having to deal with the ship’s food for so long. 

“You have training today”

“When do I not” Jasmine picked at the stew, moving around the chunks of what she assumed was meat, but couldn’t be certain. 

“Tomorrow. You have tomorrow off” Jasmine didn’t know if it was optimism or obliviousness that kept Ty Lee so perky, but she leaned towards the latter. 

“That’s because it’s a travel day, instead, I’ll be walking all day”

“Which is just as important” Ty Lee sprung up, fetching a full kettle from the stove. 

“I’m not joining you. I don’t want to be a warrior. There’s not even a war”

Ty Lee took a moment to look over Jasmine, as she huddled into her tea cup. Her knees were crowded up under the chin as she leaned back in a chair much too large for her lonesome.

“Would you rather there be a war?” It wasn’t often that Jasmine was able to break the thin facade of Ty Lee, but when she did, it was something she relished in. It felt like she finally had another human to talk to, instead of a positivity robot.

“No, obviously not” 

Ty Lee finished her tea, rinsing out her dishes. Jasmine got up the nerve to try the stew, which wasn’t as awful as it had looked. The sink provided a small amount of background noise in the otherwise almost completely empty ship. There was a captain, a small crew, and a couple of engineers somewhere aboard, but otherwise, it was usually just the two of them.  
Finishing her bowl, she handed it over to Ty Lee, who rinsed it gently in the sink. Looking her over, Jasmine was reminded of her own mother, who had spent years slaving over a stove in the kitchens of a small restaurant in the far outreaches of the fire nation before her untimely death. It was a sad thought, but she had learned to repress it easily.  
Instead, she would think about her future mother. Whenever Zuko got married, that was. Ty Lee would be a great foil to the fire lord, a kind soul to brighten his otherwise dull court. But he never took any interest in her, only the smallest amount of friendship. He was always hesitant like that, even with the kids. Perhaps it was his awkwardness, whatever it was, she always wished for a better relationship with him. Even if it wasn’t the same as she had with her real mother, she wanted a parental figure, someone to look up to, someone to make proud.  
With how this trip was going, there was hardly a doubt in her mind that she would get scolded for it instead of praised. Though that was natural, she was no newby to her father’s disappointment. Deep down, she knew that he loved her, and that he tried to give her a better life, but it was hard for all of them to adjust and become a real family. She just wasn’t there yet.  
The ship came to a halt, prompting Ty Lee to fling her head up, searching the ceiling for any indication of what had happened. She disappeared down the hallway, leaving Jasmine to sit in the kitchen and stew with her thoughts.


End file.
